


Ill-Fitting

by ketomax



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Trans Connor, Trans Gavin, fuck you robots can be trans fite me, kamski twins, they find comfort in eachother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-19 00:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15498234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ketomax/pseuds/ketomax
Summary: Things aren't always as they seem and Gavin is going to find that out when he has a quiet moment alone with Connor.





	Ill-Fitting

“Alright, run initialisation protocol.”

The android twitched a little and Elijah thought it was odd- androids didn’t usually twitch doing anything like that…

“Model number RK800, prototype. All parts functioning as normal… But…”

Elijah looked up from the papers, and straightened his robe confused. “But? What do you mean, but?”

The android beeped as if it was confused. “These parts are extraneous to my programming. Please remove them.”

A frown spread across his face and Elijah stood up, examining him. It sounded like something his twin had said to him a long time ago and he hummed confused. “Your model designates specific requirements. I will reduce the impact it has.” He began to tinker getting his hands covered in blue blood again, working into the night and shipping the android off to Detroit Police.

It stayed with him though, what the android had said to him. “Please remove them.” It was as if the android had experienced… Discomfort. Shame. Embarrassment.

“Huh…”

-+-

Gavin had actually warmed up somewhat to the android after it saved his life. It literally took a life or death experience to change his mind that maybe they weren’t all bad. He yawned as he saw Connor draw closer and looked up at him, noticing the android wasn’t his usual cheery self. “Yo, scrap metal, what’s eating you huh?”

Connor looked up from his desk confused and shook his head. “No, Detective Reed-“

“Use my proper name Craig-“ he grumbled.

“S-sorry, detective Kamski,” Connor huffed but Gavin made his point about names. “I’m simply struggling with the side effects from deviancy- I will be fine.”

Gavin sat up curious and hummed thoughtfully. “Side effects huh? Yeah?”

Connor shifted uncomfortably in his seat. “…it’s difficult explain but… I have felt for a long time now certain parts of my form are conflicting with the code within my systems… It feels wrong.”

“Oh…” Gavin knew what that felt like all too well. Being trans sucked backside and he shuddered. “Like you kinda wanna rip off bits of you and make it right? Yeah I know man.”

He was confused and scanned the detective yet again wondering what he was going to pick up. Gavin Kamski, police detective, transgender, next of kin brother… Wait, cycle back Connor, he told himself and fixated on that fact. “Detective are you transgender?”

Gavin hushed him and flushed a dark pink. “Why don’t you just tell the whole precinct huh?… Yeah why does it fucking matter huh?” he got defensive and watched curiously wondering what the android was going to do with that conclusion.

“Because I think I may be too… If androids can be such a thing.” Connor looked away from Gavin as if he was ashamed to even be in the same vicinity and he frowned. “I remember one of the first things I ever said to my creator… That I was uncomfortable with the parts I was assigned.”

Gavin’s ears perked up and he actually got a good look at Connor. His face was a little softer than most of the male androids, and his broad shoulders did wonders to hide his slightly curvy shape underneath that straight cut jacket of his. He definitely wasn’t as lithe as an AX400, but he certainly wasn’t the same cut as Nines either. “…oh, man. My brother has got a lot to fuckin’ answer for… Man I’m sorry, I know what that shit feels like and it ain’t fun.” He pulled the android into a hug, finding someone else who shared that pain was like a weight being lifted.

Connor smiled and embraced the hug knowing Gavin actually had something in common with him.

“Hey… Is that why your name isn’t on your jacket? ‘cause I see all the androids with names, it shows up on their jacket from time to time.” Gavin pointed it out and watched Connor grab his jacket in confusion.

“My creator gave me this name but never registered it… Said it wasn’t fitting for my kind of android. Register my name?” Connor asked tentatively, nervous, and worried.

Gavin looked in his eyes and saw nothing but raw human emotion and knew then that deviant androids weren’t the problem. People were the problem. “Register name as Connor.”

He watched as Connor rebooted and smiled, “Hiya… My name’s Connor, model RK800, it’s a pleasure to meet you Detective Kamski… Look look-“ he grabbed his jacket and watched as the RK800 text faded and faded into Connor, before fading back again. “You have no idea how much this helps… Thank you, Gavin… Thank you so much.” He began to cry and wiped his tears on his jacket sleeve.

“No problemo, Connor… I’m gonna see you right don’t worry ya pretty little head over it.”

“…did you just call me pretty?” Connor quipped and looked over at the detective.

“S-Shut up… Doesn’t matter.” Gavin mumbled and got on with his work.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a repost of the same work from my tumblr gavin-kamski.tumblr.com
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
